black_wolves_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Fiona Galland
Fiona Galland (フィオナ・ガーランド Fiona Gārando) is the heroine of the Black Wolves Saga series. Being born a Lobeira(a person with a very weak body), she has been living in a tower for 15 years of her life, thus resulting her obliviousness on the madness and bloodshed that is happening outside of her peaceful home. Appearance Fiona has long light brown hair that falls to her mid-back, and side bangs pinned by two tiny dark pink ribbons in the shape of bows (with the bang on her right being larger then the bang on her left). She wears a baby pink and turquoise blue mixed overlay ruffle skirt dress, the front ending at the thighs while the tail cascades behind her. Around her shoulders is a Prussian blue shawl bolero. Her neck is accessorized with a gold and teal beaded necklace, a round sky blue stone in the middle. She wears gloves that extend halfway between her forearm and walks in teal pumps. She seems to wear outfits that a noble or a noble's daughter would usually wear. The dress that Mejojo gave her for the ball is brown and green with pink ruffles as well as shoes and a matching brown-laced headdress. When she's travelling outside, she wears a light pink mid-thigh lengthed dress along with a black laced underbust vest that has a tail. Around her shoulders is a red flower-printed shawl. She also wears black thigh-high stockings and red shoes. Personality Fiona is shown to be very kind and understanding. She cherishes all those around her and her life deeply, possibly because of being born as a Lobeira. Because of her kindness and fondness of life, the people she gathered around her love her for who she is. Though she can be quite naive and innocent at times(another result of her being locked in her tower), and trusts people too easily, thus finding herself in dangerous situations (Especially with Mejojo and Auger). Fiona also does not like violence, and would prefer to avoid it at any cost. She is grateful for her family and what they have done for her, in order to keep her safe, but doesn't like how they would just give up anything for her, as she believes that it's not fair to them. She doesn't like having to be a burden to them, and so when she gets the chance to save the wolves and perhaps stop a war from happening, she does her very best to use herself, and make sure that that doesn't happen, as she wants to feel as if there is a lot of meaning to her life, and that she has a purpose in this world than just one who burdens her family and loved ones. She is gentle, and is shown to be physically weak, due to her status. She seems to have experience with ballroom dancing, and doesn't know much about the outside world. She doesn't seem to hold grudges against anyone, at least for a long time, no matter what they've done to her, and she seems to accept her situations she's in at times. Fiona also seems to like cute things or cute animals, as she thinks that the CCK is cute, although they are soldiers, and she finds Pearl and Richie adorable, and loves petting and spoiling them. History Fiona Galland is the daughter of Edgar Galland, and the half-sister of Nesso Galland. She is born as a Lobeira, and Lobeiras are weak, so, for example, even a cold could be fatal for her. Due to that, she was kept in a tower by her father, and was not allowed in the outside world until her 16th birthday. Due to her living in the tower most of her life, she only knew her relatives, Zara, and Pearl and Richie, her dogs. Relationships Edgar Galland Fiona cares very much for her father, and is thankful for him, but she doesn't like how like her brother, Nesso, as well as Zara, he would throw away everything in his life just to keep her safe. She appreciates him for trying to keep safe, although before, she initially didn't want to stay in the tower as it would mean being all alone, until he visits once again. Nesso Galland Nesso is Fiona's older half brother. He is extremely loving and protective of Fiona. He always brings her flowers and jokes about marrying her in the future. Fiona reciprocates the love as a sister (in all of the routes besides his) and looks up to him. He is also extremely forward in his affection towards her. Zara Skeens Zara and Fiona are childhood friends, as well as he being her attendant. Revealed by an old childhood memory, 10 years ago, Zara refused the task of being Nesso's attendant, when he was leaving to become a knight, as it would mean leaving Fiona. Instead, he had decided to stay with Fiona in her tower and become her attendant instead, so they would always be together and so that she wouldn't be lonely. Zara is extremely caring of Fiona, and is extra careful in attending to her everyday needs. He also excels in medical studies, thus being Fiona’s personal attendant and later, a researcher into the Zodiva sickness. He loves to see Fiona’s smile and never acts out on his own emotions in loving her. He can sometimes be strict with her, but that is only because he cares about her so much, and so her health does not get worse. Mejojo Von Garibaldi This young prince, fell for Fiona and wanted to get her in his hands. However, she continued to refuse his proposal, and thus angering him. Not being able to have something that he wanted was unacceptable. Thus, Auger, his dear younger brother, came up with a plan to capture the girl; fake her accusation as a witch, and lock her in the kingdom forever. Fiona has said to look like Elvira, Mejojo's former fiance and her cousin. At first, Fiona thinks that Mejojo approached her like any girl would dream of. However, later, she would find out that that wasn't the case whatsover. After getting her in his hands, he then continued to try and charm her. Not knowing his darker side. Auger Von Garibaldi Auger was the one behind the ‘invitation’ given to Fiona to stay at the castle. As Fiona gets closer to him, it is obvious Auger hates her and wants only for Mejojo’s wishes to come true. Fiona also begins to suspect Auger, and shows her dislike to him. However, Fiona ends up being drawn to his sadistic ways and gets entangled in the strings Auger is pulling. What starts off as mere toying and playing turns dangerous quickly when Fiona decides to stay at the castle to try to change Weblin from the inside. He does not like or love Fiona, as seen by his own routes in the respective game, and only uses her for his and his brother's entertainment (although Mejojo cares more about her than he does). Rath Vogart Rath doesn’t know much about the world, but is shown to be quite naïve. He also has a patched eye and never removes the eye patch. When asked about it, he gets defensive. His background is a mystery, and reasons for his actions are unclear. However, he does get inspired by Fiona’s willingness to live and love for life, thus changing him ever so slowly. As shown by the cover art, and both games, Rath seems to be the canon interest for Fiona. Rath is a wolf that Fiona meets. Arles V. Felnoir He sees a great light from Fiona, knowing that she is the one who could break this ‘curse’ the Wolf race had been placed in. He asks her for her help in saving the Wolf race, and when she accepts, he welcomes her with opened arms. His wise decision would soon lead to the last hope for the Wolf race as they are slowly being consumed by the Zodiba sickness, turning feral. Feeling a connection with Fiona, Arles reveals his dark past to Fiona. Fiona learns to accept his mistakes and falls for the leader, willing to do whatever she can help to protect the Wolf race. Guillan Guinor When Guillan first meets Fiona, he thinks they are hunters and tries to attack them with his wolf pact. However, he is stopped by Arles and Rath in the nick of time and brought over to Zanan, where Arles heard their story. After Arles allows Fiona and the gang to stay at his castle, Guillan gives up on trying to kill them. However, Fiona grows fond of Guillan as they interact, and begins to enjoy his somewhat child-like presence. Guillan also begins to develop feelings for the alien girl, constantly getting shocked by her bravery and compassion. Julian Julian first meets Fiona when she is stuck living in a small glass house in the royal garden room. He introduces himself as the garden keeper employed by the royal family, but also states that he has never left the castle before. Julian is very caring of Fiona. Whenever she is hurt and crying, Julian would be there to comfort her. However, he never talked about his past. Fiona also felt a kind of connection with Julian, perhaps by the trapped likeliness the two share due to them not being able to go to the outside world until the time the game takes place. Both feel as if they depend too much on others, and want to be independent on their own, but due to their circumstances, they're not able to, at least in the meantime. In his route, they get along extremely well, and they can relate to each other. They both want to support each other, and try to live independently at the end of His Good End, without much help of Nesso, Fiona's father, or Zara. References Sapphire Wings: http://azurebluephoenix.tumblr.com/post/32016216122/black-wolves-saga-bloody-nightmare Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Race Category:Female